


The Worst Kept Secret

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James thought he was better at keeping secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Kept Secret

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Harry asked just as James was leaving his office after a brief visit.

James had to stop at the Department of Magical Games and Sports for some paperwork before his transfer would be official. Stupidly, he'd thought that a visit to his Dad would be nice. "Where am I going tomorrow?" he asked.

"It's Valentine's Day. I thought you and Teddy-" Harry stopped. 

"You thought that Teddy and I would do what? On Valentine's day?" James shook his head. "I don't know what you think you know, but really Dad, leave the matchmaking to Mum."

Considering how oblivious Harry had been growing up, he just shrugged. "If you say so. Just remember to stop by and see your Mum today. She's got your supply of food for the week all ready."

"Yes, even though I can cook and I make enough money to buy what I want," James said.

"But it's not the same," they said in unison, mimicking Ginny's answer every time James said that.

"Just humour your mother."

"I will. Bye, Dad."

* * *

"Are you going to spend tomorrow with Teddy?" Ginny asked while she stirred the lamb stew.

James froze. "Why would I?" he asked with a certain fear in his voice. He loved his mother dearly, but she could never stay out of his private life, even though he was twenty-two.

"Oh, I thought it'd be nice, being Valentine's Day and all." She smiled at James. "You really do make a nice couple."

"Mom, we're not!" Where had she gotten this idea? "We're just friends. He's… he's Teddy."

"Yes, I know, love. That's why…." She trailed off. "Never mind me. If you're just friends."

James groaned as he hit the table with his forehead. He knew that tone. Nothing he said would convince her that they were just friends. "You know what, Mum? I need to go. I'll see you on Saturday."

* * *

"Where are you taking Teddy tomorrow?" Lily asked as she cornered him on his way out from the house.

"Excuse me?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me. It's about time you two make it official. He and Victoire have split up ages ago, and you can't keep it secret forever," she pointed out.

"Good Lord, Lily, would you stop it? There is nothing to make official, because there is nothing going on between me and Teddy," James said in a snit. "You and Mum need to stop reading those stupid gay romance books. More importantly, you need to stay out of my life."

Lily smirked. "Right, of course, nothing going on. Sure, James. Bye, James."

James sighed. "Bye, Lily."

* * *

"If you ask me what I'm doing tomorrow night, I'll hex you," James said as he sat down at a table at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why would I ask that?" Albus said. "Drinks are coming, and I already know you're spending the day with Teddy."

James pretended to cry. "Why? Why is everyone convinced that I'll spend the day with Teddy?"

Albus looked at his brother with a frown. "Wait, do you mean you two aren't together?"

"Of course not," James said. "If we were, we'd have said something."

Albus shrugged. "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."

James snorted. "Not so secret if every member of my family expects me to spend the day with him."

"You're not very good at keeping secrets from us," Albus pointed out. He leaned closer and whispered. "I shouldn't tell you this, but Grandma is making dinner for you and Teddy for tomorrow. You might want to avoid your flat for the night."

"Oh for Merlin's sake-" He stood up. "You have my drink. I'm going to go hide where no one can find me."

"Fine, I'll tell Victoire that she doesn't have to hex you now," he said with a grin.

* * *

"Can I hide here?" James asked when Teddy opened the door.

Teddy stepped to the side and let James in without a word. He closed the door again and went to the couch. James took a seat next to him, leaning against his friend while he stretched one leg on the couch. 

"Another ex?" Teddy asked.

"I wish. I can deal with exes. I avoid them; they give up. It works, but this is worse, because it's my family. They are all mad, barking mad and I can't avoid them. They are all asking me about tomorrow," James answered.

"What's tomorrow?" Teddy asked.

"Valentine's Day."

"Right?" Teddy cleared his throat. "I'm confused. 

"Tell me about it," James answered.

"Would you care to explain? I'd offer a drink as per usual, but I don't think your family is going away anytime soon. In fact, they will come here if they don't find you at your place," Teddy said with a chuckle.

James sat up and stared at Teddy. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true," Teddy answered with a shrug. "If you're not playing, you're not at your place and you're not out shagging, then you're here."

James groaned. "Please, don't ever say that in front of them. Ever."

Teddy laughed. "Sorry, Jamie. They already know." He cupped the nape of James' neck. "Now, will you tell me what's got you so freaked out?"

"They think… they all think we're… you know?"

"No, I don't know. What do they think?"

"For Merlin's sake, they think we're together, as in a couple, shagging."

"Oh," Teddy answered.

"That's all you've got to say?"

Teddy shrugged. "It's not a strange assumption considering how much time we spend together, and…."

"And what?"

Teddy leaned in and kissed his friend. When he pulled back, he stared for a moment. "I might have wondered the same thing once or twice, and if I'm wrong, we can forget this happened, Jamie. You've my friend and nothing is ever going to change that, but if you want more, then _mmph_."

The kiss was sudden, but James never did things half way. He pushed Teddy back and leaned against him, his lips moving over Teddy's skin. "I want more," James breathed. 

Teddy grinned. "I don't know about tomorrow, but I know what you'll be doing tonight."

They stared at each other for a moment with matching smiles. "Bed," they said together.

What they felt for each other was not a secret, it just took them a little longer to figure it out.


End file.
